Limbes
by Nuclear Winter 101
Summary: L'histoire commence avant les événements de RE 1, quand Wesker était un agent d'Umbrella infiltré dans les STARS. C'est un récit principalement basé sur la relation entre Jill et Wesker, bien qu'elle ne sera pas présente au début. D'autres personnages emblématiques auront également leur place dans l'histoire. Classée "UA" car j'ai pris des libertés sur le passé des personnages.


**Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle inattendue**

Albert Wesker jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. L'écran lumineux indiquait « William Birkin ». Il consulta sa montre et avec un soupir, accepta l'appel.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je dois partir dans un quart d'heure.

- Aujourd'hui au labo, j'ai entendu Hellen Smidth discuter au téléphone et … Au début, je pensais que j'avais mal entendu mais apparemment… »

Coinçant son téléphone avec son épaule, Wesker entreprit de rassembler les notes éparses sur la table.

« Je ne pense pas que le fait que Smidth téléphone soit une raison suffisante pour que je m'abstienne d'aller travailler alors coupe court au préliminaire Will, coupa t'il d'un ton sec. »

Habitué au caractère rude de son interlocuteur, William Birkin ne se formalisa pas et se contenta d'expliquer :

« Maximilien Valentine est décédé hier dans l'après-midi. »

Wesker cessa de ranger ses documents et pris le téléphone dans sa main.

- Vraiment ? Le professeur Valentine est mort ?

- Oui. Un cambriolage qui a mal tourné visiblement.

- C'est la version officielle….

- J'en sais pas plus mais ca paraît plausible. Il y a une dizaine d'année qu'il s'était retiré de la communauté scientifique. Après tout, même un homme qui a survécut dans les rangs d'Umbrella pendant quarante ans peut mourir par accident.

Wesker eut un petit rire.

« Je suppose. Je vais quand même demander à Stanforld de se renseigner. Je m'en voudrais d'être passer à côté de quelque chose.

- Tu as raison. Bon, je vais te laisser. Je voulais juste te l'annoncer... Je ne te retarde pas. Et, Al, une chose encore... Tu vas assister à l'enterrement ? C'est demain.

- Bien sur, mon absence se ferait remarquer. Les enterrements sont plus importants pour les vivants que pour les morts.

Une heure après, Albert Wesker garait sa voiture dans le parking souterrain du Département de Police de Raccoon City. Saisissant une mallette en cuir, il s'extirpa du véhicule et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il profita de la montée pour inspecter rapidement son image dans la glace.

Comme toujours, il portait l'uniforme de l'unité tactique d'intervention STARS composé d'un treillis et d'une chemise bleu foncé ainsi que des rangers impeccablement cirés. Ses cheveux, d'un blond presque doré, étaient plaqués en arrière. Wesker avait parfaitement conscience que la manière dont il se coiffait , comme les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait en permanence, était une source de plaisanterie intarissable pour ses collègues. Ses particularités vestimentaires lui avaient valu les surnoms d'Iceman" et de "James Bond" de la part de ses subordonnés mais il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Cette coiffure lui permettait de ne pas offrir de prise à l'ennemi en cas de combat au corps à corps sans avoir à se couper les cheveux trop court et il estimait qu'elle lui allait particulièrement bien.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le hall du premier étage était encore désert.

Il parcourut rapidement le couloir qui menait au service des STARS. En tant que chef de division, il possédait son propre bureau. Les onze autres membres de son équipe se partageaient la pièce principale, chacun occupant une table équipée d'un ordinateur.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte sur laquelle était écrite « Capitaine Albert Wesker, STARS », quelqu'un l'interpella :

- "Bonjour Capitaine"

C'était l'un de ses hommes, l'agent de soutien Barry Burton, membre de l'équipe Alpha et superviseur de l'armement.

«Burton, le salua Wesker. Pour des raisons personnelles, je ne resterai que 3 heures aujourd'hui et serais absent demain. Il faut que je règle un certain nombre de choses avant de partir. De ce fait, je n'assisterai pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Il sera entièrement supervisé par Marini. Je ne suis pas disponible sauf cas d'extrême urgence. Pour la commande mensuelle de munitions, envoyez directement auprès de l'administration et mettez-moi en copie, comme d'habitude. Je vous charge de prévenir les autres.»

Et sur ce, il s'enferma dans son bureau.

Trois heures plus tard, Wesker ressortit pour trouver la pièce principale déserte. Les deux équipes Alphas et Betas étaient descendues sur le terrain pour leur séance d'entraînement tri-hebdomadaire. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il décida qu'il devait faire un rappel sur l'entretien des locaux. Ses hommes n'étaient pas des fées du logis et la plupart du temps, il fermait les yeux tant que l'air été respirable. Le Capitaine des STARS exigeait d'eux professionnalisme, efficacité et discipline sur le terrain. Ils étaient ce que la ville de Raccoon pouvait s'offrir de meilleurs dans leurs domaines spécifiques. Wesker y avait veillé.

« _Si ce sont des porcs à côté, eh bien, c'est un petit mal pour un grand profit. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les maitres d'école._ »

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il aimerait bien que Chris Redfield lui explique ce que faisait cette pile de cannettes de coca empilées sur son bureau. Il se demandait également comment son second, le responsable des Betas Enrico Marini, allait pouvoir lui justifier la présence de cet horrible poisson empaillé sur le mur. Albert Wesker était un homme d'une grande force morale. Il perdait rarement son calme mais les STARS avaient tendance à mettre son self-control à l'épreuve.

Une fois au volant de sa voiture, il inspira profondément et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux avant de démarrer. Il était de mauvaise humeur depuis le coup de téléphone de Birkin. Il lui fallait se calmer. La nouvelle l'avait rendu nerveux et une part de lui-même s'attendait presque à voir surgir devant lui le cadavre du vieux scientifique.

"_Mourir est le propre des humains. Valentine n'était qu'un homme._"

Mort ou vivant, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre tant qu'il gardait son sang-froid. Si son passé le rattrapait, il l'affronterait encore une fois.

"_Je refuse de perdre. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Ce n'est pas un fantôme qui va m'arrêter. Même les morts craignent les balles._"

D'un geste décidé, il alluma le moteur et passa la première. Une longue route l'attendait.

Deux heures plus tard, il s'arrêta devant une petite maison de banlieue, dans un quartier résidentiel à l'architecture classique.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte de son véhicule, il aperçu un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui l'attendait sur le devant de la porte. Il était grand, mince, presque maigre. Ses habits -une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et un pantalon assorti- semblaient onéreux et taillés sur mesure.

« Bonjour Stanforld, le salua Wesker."

- Wesker, c'est un plaisir de vous voir", répondit l'homme d'une voix tranquille.

Tout chez le docteur Loyd Stanforld respirait le calme et la douceur. Il s'exprimait toujours de manière courtoise, écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait dans une conversation et ne donnait son avis que quand il avait quelque chose à dire.

Paradoxalement, il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin chez cet homme mesuré et élégant.

Son visage arborhait souvent une expression vaguement amusée comme s'il connaissait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.

"Je vous en prie, faîtes comme chez vous, vous connaissez la maison"

Wesker le suivit dans le hall d'entrée et pénétra dans le salon. Stanforld lui fit signe de s'installer avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Vous allez sûrement me demander d'enquêter sur la mort de Valentine, lança t'il depuis la cuisine. C'est déjà fait. Le rapport est sur la table basse."

Le scientifique revint rapidement avec deux verres et une bouteille de whisky qu'il posa sur la table , à côté du document relié. Wesker jetait déjà un coup d'œil sur les pages de conclusion.

« Tout porte à croire que Valentine a bien été la proie de petits cambrioleurs. Ils ont paniqués en s'apercevant que la maison n'était pas vide et ils l'ont littéralement massacré.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il est bien mort ?

- Eh bien, répondit Stanforld en portant son verre à ses lèvres, j'ai été le voir à la morgue. S'il n'est pas mort, il faut croire qu'il fait bien semblant. Vous pensez bien que Spencer a ordonné une auptopsie complète du corps. Lui aussi, se méfie des cadavres.

- Je ne l'en blâme pas.

- Valentine avait les tripes à l'air quand je l'ai aperçu. Ils l'ont fouillé de fond en comble et visiblement, ils n'ont rien découvert. De mon côté j'ai subtilisé un prélèvement de sa peau. C'était bien son ADN et il n'y pas la moindre trace de contamination aux virus. Il y a un petit truc quand même qui m'intrigue. L'embaumeur a reçu l'ordre de couper tous les ligaments de ses muscles. J'aurais tendance à voir cela comme de la parano de la part de Spencer mais...

- Spencer vieillit. Il a de plus en plus d'idées sans sens commun. Il a peur des squelettes dans son placard. Si vous n'avez rien trouvé d'anormal dans ce prélèvement alors c'est impossible. Valentine a dédié sa vie au virus Progénitor. S'il avait trouvé un moyen de simuler sa mort et de guérir toutes ses blessures, ce serait forcément en rapport avec. Une chose cependant, êtes-vous sur qu'il s'agit bien de Maximilien Valentine ? »

Stanforld haussa les épaules.

«Son ADN correspond. Son visage n'est pas reconnaissable. Ils ont fait preuve d'un véritable acharnement. Visiblement, il remuait encore après plusieurs balles alors dans la peur d'être dénoncés, ils l'ont défoncé à coup de crosse de golf. Après, les empreintes digitales correspondent également. Il a la bonne corpulence… Sa marque de naissance. Il a même la trace de morsure sur l'avant-bras, celle que vous lui avez infligé à dix ans lors d'un de vos tests. Alors même si je serais tenter de dire que l'on ne peut jamais être sur de rien avec Umbrella, c'était bien lui. »

Wesker hocha le tête et le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Au bout d'un moment, Stanforld prit la parole :

« C'est étrange de voir l'un des hommes qui vous a terrorisé toute votre enfance, la tête en bouillie, épinglé comme un sujet de dissection. Ironique n'est ce pas ? »

Nerveusement, le docteur se mordait le bout des doigts. Au vu des cernes sous ses yeux, Wesker pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

« Je me demande si nous finiront ainsi, continua Stanforld.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. D'ailleurs, j'estime avoir été suffisamment étudié comme cela.

- La même chose pour moi."

Le visage du docteur Stanforld se fendit de son étrange sourire reveur.

"Et puis à la réflexion, je ne vois pas pourquoi Umbrella voudrait m'éventrer et regarder mes entrailles. Ils l'ont déjà fait".

Il remonta ses lunettes avec l'index avant de reprendre d'un ton serein :

"Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir, Wesker. Valentine avait une fille."

Le capitaine des STARS fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle.

- Jusque là moi non plus. Elle s'appelle Jillian Eve Angela. Vous avez toutes les données que j'ai pu trouver sur elle en annexe. Elle a dix-huit ans. Elle étudie la biologie et la psychologie à Londres... Une brillante élève d'après ces bulletins de note mais... elle n'a jamais rejoint les rangs d'Umbrella ou d'une autre société pharmaceutique. Elle est restée ou a été tenu à l'écart de la communauté scientifique et donc, nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand chose à craindre d'elle. En perdant son père, la fille a aussi perdu toute chance d'avenir. Sa famille a réussi à la radier de l'héritage paternel. Demain après-midi, elle n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

- Je vois."

Cette nouvelle n'était pas pour plaire à Wesker. Il détestait être pris au dépourvu et mettait un point d'honneur à tout prévoir à l'avance. Plus grave que la blessure de son amour-propre, l'existence de cette Jillian pouvait bien mettre en péril tous ses plans.

« _Si elle sait à mon sujet… Demain, il faut que j'arrange çà._

- En fait il semblerait que Valentine ait vécut en ménage quelque temps avec.. .hum, une prostituée »

Wesker leva brutalement la tête.

« Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Définitivement sérieux. C'est de cette union qu'est né la fille.

- Il a eu cet enfant avec une pute ? Et il l'a reconnue ?

- Vous savez, répondit Stanforld, il n'est pas facile de procréer tout seul. Il s'est séparé de la mère dès la naissance. Je pense qu'il voulait un enfant pour lui tout seul et il a mis le prix pour cela.

- Ca se tient. Valentine a toujours eu une fascination pour l'éducation.

- Peut-être qu'il voulait une derniere… comment disait-il déjà ?

- Une petite créature à guider. Vous avez le nom de la mère ?

Le docteur Stanforld se racla la gorge.

- Eh bien, c'est… c'est la femme porteuse qui vous a mis au monde.

- Parfait, grogna Wesker.

- Je sais que parler de cette femme vous répugne mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Après la naissance de l'enfant, elle ne l'a jamais revue. Il n'y a aucun lien entre elles. Rien n'indique qu'elle sera présente demain pour l'enterrement . De toute manière, Spencer l'a déjà mise en garde. Elle ne parlera jamais du projet Wesker à qui que ce soit. Et Jillian Valentine ne sait certainement rien non plus au sujet d'Umbrella. C'est certainement une fille de famille aisée ordinaire. En tout cas, pour le frère du professeur Valentine, toute cette histoire c'était du pain béni. Il n'a pas eu de mal à convaincre le juge d'écarter la fille de la succession. Une batarde née d'une simple passade et abandonnée par la mère qui plus est. »

Wesker approuva d'un signe de tete. Il connaissait bien Stanforld et savait qu'il était d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. La situation n'en restait pas moins intrigante.

Si Valentine avait une fille, Wesker devait absolument s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour lui.

"_Et si vraiment elle est au courant, il y aura toujours moyen de la faire taire._"


End file.
